User blog:Segamad66/EPIC RAP BATTLES No.72: Uncle Fester vs Betelgeuse
The Halloween battle everyone has been waiting for. Here we go! EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY UNCLE FESTER VS BETELGEUSE BEGIN! Uncle Fester Coming straight out of the Bermuda Triangle, it's me, Uncle Fester. It's been 25 long years, but I'm finally here to beat this ghostly jester. You call yourself Beetlejuice, but you neither a beetle or some juice. So you better listen up clown, before I let my cousin Itt loose. But come on Beetlejuice, you can't even spell your own name. You scared away the new residents, only doing it for some fame. Then you could sleep in house with Adam and Barbara and have a lie in. But the only Betelgeuse I know, is the star in the constellation of Orion. Betelgeuse Did someone call me, yes? Well it's mother fucking showtime! It isn't even a Wednesday, but I can still spit out a harsh rhyme. I'm the ghost with the most, so come give it all you got. Come lick my sandworm bitch, it's almost as big as my cock. At the end of the day, you're going to be another one of the decease. But you are a bald old man playing with your nephew and niece. Uncle Fester the molester, do you get that from your fucking ancestor? So why don't you and your butler Lurch, become much more bestir. Uncle Fester I'm on a quest dude, and it's my mission to fuck you up. Stop acting so childish and start being a fucking grownup. While you wear a zebra suit, and have bright green hair. I'm dominating this battle and you don't even seem to care. Betelgeuse I'm back baby, so get ready for a massive thrashing. I'll call up Miss Argentina to give you a good bashing. The Thing is, that there isn't going to be a reunion between us. So value this battle as it be your last, just before you go bust. *Suddenly a plant starts to grow and begins to talk* Audery II I have arrived to put you two losers in your place. 'Cause I'm a mean green mother from outer space. I've got 5 evil forms to take advantage of everyone including him, Seymour. But Beetlejuice, you never got a sequel because nobody wanted to see more, Of your shit movie. So quit trying to get into Lydia Deetz's drawers. I'm the mother fucking venus fly-trap that everyone loves and adores. But come on Fester, you are less relevant than Pennywise. I need more human blood now! So I guess it's time to die, Right after I've done rapping about your massive failures. But I'm going to win the battle as the votes are in my favour. You're both in my little shop and I'm the one thing giving you twoey fucking horrors. But I don't need to continue this battle because we're all different types of monsters. WHO WON? WHO's NEXT? EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY!!!!!!!!! Category:Blog posts